Specials- Book 1: Freezing Water
by XxHoneyfrostxX
Summary: Mosskit is different she is part of a group of cats known as The Specials, she has the power to help her Clan. But darkness is brewing at the heart of the forest and Mosskit wants to know what, and she will die trying. Story idea (c) to XSleetstormX, she has given me permission to make my own version of her incredible story.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**ThistleClan**

Leader- Hailstar- pale gray fluffy she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy- Pebbleshine- white and gray tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Medicine Cat- Blossomstem- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors

Graynose- white tom with gray underbelly, paws and muzzle

Nettlewhisker- gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Vixenpaw

Jumpstorm- ginger tom

Minnowpelt- black and white she-cat

Ferretheart- cream and gray she-cat

Whitefeather- white she-cat, former medicine cat apprentice

Oddfoot- brown tabby tom with a twisted paw

Rainjump- mottled blue tom

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Apprentices

Lightpaw- white she-cat

Vixenpaw- black she-cat

Morningpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Queens

Milkfur- white she-cat, (mother of Rainjump's kits: Bluekit, Mosskit)

Daisystem- pale ginger and cream she-cat, (mother of Pebbleshine's kits: Cloudkit, Mothkit)

Lilytail-pale gray she-cat, (expecting Oddfoot's kits)

Kits

Bluekit- mottled blue she-kit

Mosskit- white she-kit with mottled blue paws and tail

Cloudkit- big pale gray tom

Mothkit- cream she-kit with pale ginger paws and underbelly

Elders

Larkfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinepelt- brown tom

**FireClan**

Leader- Pinestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Poppyfall- white she-cat

Medicine Cat- Meadowleap- gray she-cat

Apprentice, Berrycreek

Warriors

Dovewind- pale gray she-cat; ability to create/control wind

Hareleap- pale brown tom

Nettlespeck- golden tabby tom

Thunderstreak- ginger tom

Yellowtooth- gray she-cat with yellow teeth

Pikeclaw- brown she-cat

Apprentices

Berrycreek- cream she-cat

Queens

Larchclaw- brown tabby she-cat, (mother of Thunderstreak's kits: Sunkit, Quickkit, Bravekit)

Mintfur- pale gray she-cat, (expecting Hareleap's kits)

Kits

Sunkit- ginger tom

Quickkit- ginger she-cat with brown tabby patches

Bravekit- brown tabby tom

Elders

Mumbleface- brown tom

**FlintClan**

Leader- Hawkstar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Crowfrost- black tom

Medicine Cat- Fernwhisper- gray she-cat

Warriors

Goldensky- golden colored she-cat

Nutbelly- white tom with brown underbelly and paws

Larkcreek- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Mothfeather- golden tabby she-cat

Amberclaw- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices

Firepaw- ginger she-cat; ability to control/create fire

Mudpaw- brown tom

Queens

Tansyfire- cream colored she-cat with ginger patches, (mother of Crowfrost's kits: Rosekit, Ravenkit, Nightkit)

Kits

Rosekit- cream-colored she-kit with ginger front paws and tail

Ravenkit- black tom with ginger paws

Nightkit- black she-kit

Elders

Vixenclaw- black she-cat

Willowfern- gray she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Stars spread across the dark sky. The cold wind of leaf-bare blew through the trees. All creatures huddled in their dens waiting for the worst of leaf-bare. But in ThistleClan camp one tom was restless he kept pacing back and forth while a queen in the nursery moaned in pain. The rest of the Clan was more than worried, standing outside their warm nests. On a night like so they would be fast asleep. A fluffy pale gray she-cat approached him, "Calm down Rainjump" she said "She'll be alright won't she?" he asked "Rainjump… you and I know more than any cat Milkfur is a strong queen she has been through worse" the she-cat replied "I suppose your right Hailstar" Rainjump replied. Then the sound of mewling kits broke the silence, "They're here" Blossomstem, a tortoiseshell she-cat exclaimed padding out of the nursery, a small amount of blood cornered her front paws.

Rainjump hurried inside the nursery, "Rainjump" Milkfur's soft blue eyes twinkled at the sight of her mate "Meet your daughters" she said. Rainjump gazed at the small bundles of fur fighting for milk and warmth, "They're perfect, what should we name them?" he asked "I was thinking the she-kit that looks like you would be Bluekit, and the other one would be Mosskit" Milkfur replied eyeing her new kits. "Rainjump, I must speak with you" Blossomstem's called him. He padded outside the nursery to meet the toirtoiseshell's worried eyes "What is it?" he asked, Blossomstem sighed and took a small breath "One of your kits is a Special" she told him "Which one?" he asked the she-cat "I do not know which but I am sure one of them is" Blossomstem replied with an uneasy voice. Rainjump nodded seeing this as an important matter, the two kits had to be protected for the his sake and the clan's sake.


	3. Authors Note

Mothkit and Cloudkit will have a sister named Firekit.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mosskit opened her eyes; the warm breeze of new leaf blew gently in her soft, fluffy fur. Fear crawled through her spine when she realized her sister and mother weren't there. Suddenly a yowl of surprise escaped her small lungs, her sister Bluekit had pounced on her as if she was a mouse. "Mouse-brain" Bluekit taunted, Mosskit swiped her paw against Bluekit's muzzle, Bluekit squealed before backing of she fluffed out her fur to make it look twice as big. Mosskit let out a _mrrow_ of amusement "they should have called you Fluffykit instead of Bluekit!" she laughed "No way! Bluekit is a way cooler name!" she boasted. "Do you want to play leader again?" she asked "but you're always leader" she grumbled "not this time" a voice replied, Mosskit jumped in surprise when she felt somecat poking her back.

Mosskit turned round to see Cloudkit and Mothkit following her brother. "I will be Cloudstar!" he announced raising his front paws "And you will be my loyal deputy Mosstail!", "Can I be called Bluewhisker?" Bluekit asked, her eyes burst with pride as Cloudkit nodded "The I will be Mothfire" Mothkit said "No way, Mothfire is a stupid name" Bluekit retorted "You will be Mothwhisker" Cloudkit said "And Firekit you will be Firethorn". "Mosstail and Bluewhisker join me on a border patrol and Mothwhisker and Firethorn lead a hunting patrol" Cloudkit ordered, he bounded out of his nest and outside the nursery. Mosskit exchanged a look with Bluekit and then they ran after him.

It was early morning and Mosskit saw a hunting patrol ready to leave. Nettlewhisker, Ferretheart and Whitefeather were part of the patrol and they looked ready to burst around the forest. _I can't wait until I'm an apprentice then I'll get to join Rainjump and Milkfur on a border patrol _Mosskit thought "Mosstail are you coming?!" Cloudkit called, embarrassment prickled Mosskit's fur and she ran towards them. "Is this a border patrol?" Jumpstorm asked "Yes! And you're an intruder!" Cloudkit meowed "Oh am I?" she asked "I might have to run back to my nest". "Get her!" Cloudkit's yowl startled Mosskit but she jumped on Jumpstorm along with Cloudkit and Bluekit. "Kits! What are you doing!?" Milkfur growled Mosskit froze in terror at the sound of her mother's voice.

"They're just practicing" Jumpstorm said standing up "Practicing, yes! But that is not how a kit should behave!" Milkfur scolded "Leave them be Milkfur", Mosskit felt relief flood over her as her father Rainjump padded towards them "They're just kits, they'll learn soon enough" Rainjump said. Milkfur sighed "Why don't you go ask the elders for a story?" she suggested licking her paw and drawing it gently behind her ears, "and bring a mouse or a thrush with you!" she added as the kits began to run towards the den. Mosskit jolted towards the fresh-kill pile and dragged her mouse with Bluekit there to help her. "So that's how Pinepelt lost his ear" Larkfeather finished with a chuckle and pointed her tail to Pinepelt whose ear had been ripped of two moons ago when FlintClan had attacked them. "So which other mousebrained story are you going to tell next Larkfeather?" Pinepelt asked scornfully, at that moment Mosskit crawled in with a big mouse in her jaws and placed it in front of Larkfeather and Bluekit tossed another mouse towards Pinepelt, the only reply that came from him was a snort.

"How about I tell you the story about specials" Larkfeather said. Mosskit's eyes widened as Larkfeather told the story.


End file.
